Square One
by evelinaonline
Summary: It was a peaceful day at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. It was the perfect opportunity for Jay and Nya to get to know each other a little bit better. During a training session, the two of them open up to each other and express their inner thoughts. [Jaya, Jay x Nya]


"You've got summer freckles?"

It was a peaceful morning in Ninjago. Specifically, in the Monsastery of Spinjitzu. For once more, the ninja had ignored their training duties. Zane, Cole and Kai were trying to make progress in their favourite video game but without any success. Though Kai didn't want to admit it, they just weren't good enough without Jay.

The lightining ninja had decided to go against his daily routine of playing video games and actually train. Not by himself, of course. He was accompanied by Kai's younger sister, Nya. They figured training together would help them understand each other better, and therefore, bond.

"Ah yeah, I do!" Jay chuckled nervously. "They aren't many, thankfully!"

"Thankfully?" Nya kicked a dummy. "I think freckles are cute!" Jay blushed at Nya's compliment. "Unlike moles…"

Nya was referring to the mole on her right cheek. If she were honest, she wasn't fond of it. She would cover it up with makeup every day. It was literally the only thing she used makeup for. That day, however, she decided not to. She was going to shower after training anyway, so she saw no reason to do her makeup twice.

"Hey! It doesn't look bad!" Jay protested. "We can call it… 'The mark of eternal beauty'! How does that sound?"

Nya chuckled at Jay's comment. "If the one mark I've got on my face is 'a mark of eternal beauty', then the millions of freckles you have make you the most handsome guy in Ninjago!"

"O-Oh!" Jay scratched the back of his head. "Th-Thanks, Nya…"

"I'm not going to let you do all the flirting and just stand here." Nya explained herself. "A girl's gotta do her thing. That's girl power!"

"How about some guy power as well?" Jay said as he attacked Nya.

His kick was easily blocked. If he were honest, he was afraid of hurting Nya and did not put too much pressure on her. "Nah, I'll stick to girl power." Nya smirked, attacking him too.

They started training for real this time. Nya's hits were powerful but Jay was fast. He used that to his advantage to avoid any blow. Nya was an easy opponent. It was only natural, considering Jay's training was more efficient than hers. Even though, Jay was out of shape while Nya trained daily. It was almost a fair fight.

Eventually, Jay got tired of jumping around and slowed his pace down. Nya calculated the perfect moment and her fist finally made contact with Jay's body. "I did it! I- Ah!" Nya lost her balance and tripped.

Thankfully, Jay caught her right on time. "Let's take a break, okay?" he suggested.

"Okay." Nya smiled at him.

The pair sat down underneath the shade. It had been a sunny day and the comforting shade helped them retrieve their breaths.

"So," Jay began. "how is it like being the only girl? I-If that's not a weird thing to ask, of course."

"No, it's fine, don't worry." Nya reassured him. "And honestly? I don't know. For as long as I can remember, I've lived with Kai so I'm used to the 'guy lifestyle'. I wish there was another girl though. Not that you guys are not good roomates! It's just that sometimes, I feel kind of… Out of place. With no one taking me seriously and considering me a part of the team… I-It's complicated."

"H-Hey." Jay smiled sweetly at her. "It doesn't matter if you are a part of the team or not, you're important to us."

"I… Am?"

"Yeah! Like… Moral support?" he nervously suggested. "B-But anyway, my point is, you're not a nobody!"

Nya looked down, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Jay. It means a lot, espescially coming from you."

"Coming from me?" Jay tilted his head.

For a second, the girl froze. "D-Don't take it in the wrong way! You're just so understanding and 'real' to me s-so… It's nice to see that you actually care."

Jay's cheeks warmed up, allowing a pinkish color to decorate them. "A-Anytime."

"A-Anyway!" Nya hugged her legs. "What about you? What's it like living with the rest of the team?"

"For me?" Jay repeated, looking out in the distance. "I don't know. I guess my situation is equally complicated."

"In what way?" Nya asked curiously.

"In a 'no one understands me', kind of way? I guess?" Jay sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I get along with the guys just fine. I am so greatful it's them that I'm living with instead of some 'Grade A douchebags'. But Cole is such an introvert at times, Zane doesn't really 'get' it, Kai is… Kai."

"Oh believe me, I know what you mean about my brother." Nya shook her head.

"And I suppose it's my fault too." Jay added. "I can't say I've been completely open to them either. I want to, it's just… It's easier not to…"

"Hey, Jay." Nya placed her hand on top of his. "It's okay, alright? It's not that easy for everyone. You don't have to trust us from day one."

"That's the point though. I do trust you all. But there's a voice in the back of my head telling me not to open up or else I'll be hurt."

"What do you-"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Jay interrupted. "D-Don't worry about it, it's okay."

Nya raised an eyebrow. "You comforted me just a while ago, don't expect me to sit back and wait. What's bothering you?"

Jay stayed silent for a second. "Alright, I'll… I'll tell you, but you can't tell the others. Not yet."

Nya nodded. "Of course."

"Okay… So, I may or may not have been diagnosed with an anxiety disorder?" he tried to sound as relaxed as he could when revealing that. "I-It may not sound like a big deal but it's been holding me back from doing many things. Such as, eh, sleeping without a stuffed animal at night? A-And from opening up to people because I have a constant fear of rejection. Oh, and sometimes I panic over little things and- Sorry if this doesn't make sense, it's… The first time I tell someone and I don't know how exactly to do that, sorry if it sounds silly and if it's stupid-"

"Okay, I'll stop you there." Nya silenced him. "Why do you think I'd judge you?"

"Because!" Jay was quick to answer. "I'm a ninja now and ninja are supposed to be all strong and fearless. Clearly, I don't meet up to the standard and if the others knew… They'd think less of me. And with every right to do so."

"You're wrong." the girl stated. "Although I don't remember it myself, Kai told me that our father used to say that it's never about numbers, but family. It doesn't matter how good you are in battle, what your hobbies are, if you have a phobia - heck, my brother is afraid of water! No. It's about what you are aiming to accomplish."

"Nya-"

"So, the way I see it, you're a great ninja, Jay. Because you care deeply for your teammates and for the rest of Ninjago. You'd do anything to protect it, and you know it."

Jay was clearly trying to fight back his tears. "Gosh, Nya." he said. "I don't think anyone has ever said such a nice thing to me before."

"Aw, Jay." she smiled at him. "Do you need a hug?"

Jay nodded, not saying anything else. Nya pulled him into a hug which he was quick to return. He rested his head on her shoulder, finally allowing a few tears roll down his cheeks. "Thank you." he mumbled.

"Anything for a friend."

"You know," Jay sniffed and chuckled. "That makes you sound like a ninja. 'It's not about numbers, it's about family'. Isn't that exactly what you are doing right now?"

"Maybe." Nya laughed along. "I guess you could-"

Nya was interrupted by the door suddenly being opened. "Oh, this is where the two of you-" Nya and Jay pulled away from each other as fast as they could and turned to the source of the noise, only to see Kai exiting the Monastery's interior. "... are."

"Kai!" Nya exclaimed. "Wh-What brings you here?"

"Y-Yeah!" Jay joined in. "Is the 'new highscore' mission not working out?"

Kai could tell that the two of them were acting weird. He had just seen them pull away from each other, after all. However, Jay's question piqued his interest. "Yeah, well, about that…" he scratched the back of his head. "We can't do this without you, dude. We need your help."

"Oh! Well, in that case-" Jay stopped himself, thinking about what Nya confessed to him before. "Actually… I think Nya can help you!"

"Yeah!" Nya agreed. "Wait, what?"

Jay elbowed her playfully. "See? She'd love to!"

Kai was very confused by the whole situation. "I don't know what the two of you are up to but if you want to join us, Nya, I don't see why not."

"That sounds great, doesn't it?" Jay smiled widely. "Come on, Nya!" he stood up and grabbed her hand.

Nya let a chuckle escape her lips. "You're such a dork, Jay."

"Tell me something I don't know." Jay smiled back at her.

For a moment, the two of them stared into one another's eyes, smiling. Kai shook his head at them. "Stop acting like a married couple and come inside, Cole is going to eat all of the snacks."

"In that case," Jay chuckled. "Shall we get going?"

"You bet." Nya responded and followed Kai and Jay in the living room.


End file.
